Pokemoon
by Sushi-Man
Summary: A crossover between Pokemon and Harvest Moon. Please r/r


  
  
PokeMoon  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Go, Ponyta!" "I choose you, Lickitung!" Ann and Elli were locked a Pokemon battle. Ann's favorite Pokemon was her Ponyta, she rode on it all the time, while Elli owned a Lickitung, who she fed all of the leftover cakes and sweets that weren't sold at the bakery. It was a close fight between the two girls, and it was not sure who would rise victorious. Lickitung used Toung Wrap on the Ponyta, but singed its toung instead. Then Ponyta fought back with Tackle, and Lickitung was sent flying back. Lickitung rose to its feet and used Double-Edge, which ended up being such a devastating blow that Ponyta was knocked into oblivion. "YAAH!!!" Elli cheered, as she went to hug her Lickitung. Ann wasn't a sore loser; in fact, she went to congratulate Elli for the good battle. "Thank you, and honestly," Elli replied, "you also did a great job." At these words, Ann was cheered up a bit. "Thanks," Ann answered, as she headed off to the Green Ranch.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hey," Jack yelled, catching up with Elli. Elli turned around and smiled. Jack continued. "I heard your Lickitung beat Ann's Ponyta. Even my Sandshrew has trouble defeating it!" "Oh, thank you very much," Elli blushed, "It was nothing." As if on cue, they heard a scream coming from an alleyway. They rushed over, and they found Maria being terrorized by a Growlithe. Maria was trying to teleport away using her Abra, but the Growlithe bit her before she could escape. "Heeelp!!!" she yelped. Jack and Elli breathed a sigh of relief. They thought Maria was really in trouble. Jack was ready to eliminate this pest. "Sandshrew," the young farmer shouted, "Let's battle 'till the cows come home! Fury Strikes!" Sandshrew lashed his claws at the pesky mutt, and in one hit, Growlithe ran off, barking in pain.   
"Thank you," Maria gasped. I'm afraid of dogs." "No problem," Jack said. "It's always nice to help a friend." Elli said, "Oh, I'm very sorry, but I must be getting back to the bakery. I don't want my customers waiting." "Bye," Jack and Maria said, as Elli walked off. "I also must be going," Maria explained, as she headed off.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Karen leaned against the gnarled tree, sipping some wine, when she spotted Popuri. "Oh great," Karen muttered under her breath. "Hi Karen!" Popuri greeted. Popuri then asked, "Care to battle?" Karen's eyes lit up. "Would I ever miss the chance to humiliate you? Bring it on!"   
Karen released her Mankey, while Popuri called on her Oddish. After a long and hard battle, Popuri emerged victorious. Karen stood awestruck. "How could I lose to Popuri?!?" She asked herself. "I'm outta' here," Karen yelled, as she stormed off.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jack, Elli, Maria, Karen, Popuri, and Ann were all gathered around a table, all with smiles on their faces. Jack was throwing a party to celebrate his second year at Flower Bud Village! All of the girls were invited, and there was not a drop of jealousy amongst them at the time. Just as Jack was about to cut the cake, a man dressed in black came by to the farm. "Hello," the man said, "I'm a traveling salesman, and I want to give you an amazing offer. If you let me borrow your Sandshrew, you can have this free Power Nut!" "I know him," Ann said, "He sold me 'golden chicken feed', but when I used it, it was nothing more than average chicken feed!" The Black Salesman started to look worried. Jack and the others realized this guy was a phony, and they got up. "Why you little punks," the salesman said, "I'll just take your Pokemon by force!!!" He took off his black jacket and revealed himself; he was a member of Team Rocket!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Black Salesman thought he had everything under control when he released his Grimer and his Golbat, but he couldn't have been more wrong. All of the friends released their Pokemon at once. Jack used Sandshrew. Maria had Abra. Karen sent out Mankey. Popuri unleashed Oddish. And last, but not least, Elli chose Lickitung. All six of these Pokemon combined were more than a match for the salesman's two Pokemon. They demolished him in a matter of seconds, and sent him flying into the horizon. As he sailed through the air, he yelled, "Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaiiiinnnn!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was nighttime when the Black Salesman landed with a KERPLOP in front of a cave. Feeling sore and tired, he crawled into the dark cave, pulled out a blanket from his sack, and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he found the entrance to the cave sealed off! He tried to stand, but he was tied up. What was going on?!?! He heard voices, and in came--- ELVES?!?! One said, "It's the erk-jay who tried to hurt our ends-fray!" Another replied, "Let's et-gay him!" The elves started looking at the Black Salesman menacingly, and threw out their Pokemon. "Go, Mewtwo!" "Go, Mew!"  
  
  
------The End? Not for the Black Salesman it isn't!------  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
